maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Mage
The Black Mage is a recurring evil entity which until now, is not released. He is known to cause mass events related to other classes. Occurences *In the pre-release quests of Pirates, they came to Victoria Island to warn the people about the Black Wings' attempt to resurrect the Black Mage. *In the past, before Victoria Island and Ossyria were separated, the Black Mage placed a curse on Ellin Forest (Ellinia in present day), so it would slowly be poisoned. This is why Perion exists. Many scientists in Perion believe it used to be part of Ellinia but it has been slowly dying. Some people blame it on Stumpy, but even when one kills it, it doesn't help the situation, this can be noted in the Stumpy Quest line. *He took control of Zakum and Horntail, making them a lot stronger and fiercer. *The Black Mage was rallied against the Cygnus Knights. *According to the Aran's lore, the Black Mage was successfully defeated and sealed away by the five Heroes of MapleStory. However, right before his death, the Black Mage put a curse on the Heroes (all except for Freud, who sacrificed himself to protect Afrien and the Dragon Egg), encasing them in ice for many years. In present day, the Heroes slowly start to thaw and rise once more. *Edelstein is the place where the Black Mage was raised, and went to Magatia to study alchemy. The Black Wings used Edelstein as a base to resurrect the Black Mage, and took over the city. That made the people of Edelstein live in fear. However, in the darkness lies a small light of hope. That light, is the Resistance! *The Black Mage altered the entire Victora Island, causing cataclysm and chaotic change. The Explorers, the Cygnus Knights, the Heroes, and the Resistance are needed to battle against the Black Mage. *Von Leon, whose wife was murdered on the same night the Cygnus Knights marched to El Nath, was crazed for vengeance and pledged himself to the Black Mage to one day get his revenge. *In the future, the Black Mage lures the Cygnus Knights and Cygnus in a trap, corrupting them, which causes them to turn evil and obey under the Black Mage's command. Although, the future Neinheart says that this is a figment created by the Black Mage, to distract people in the present time. *During the time the Heroes fought against the Black Mage, Aran's friend, Hudak, succumbed into his own pride and became the Ice Knight, working for the Black Mage, but was ultimately defeated by the Aran who claimed he was a "pile of armor and weapons with no honor at all." Hudak was then sealed inside the Ice Knight's armor for all eternity. In present day, whenever a group of Maplers find the armor, it possesses one of them, turning them against their friends, but Hudak would never win another victory. *He was responsible for cursing Mercedes and her hometown, Elluel, encasing all the elves and herself, in ice. *He betrayed the Demon Slayer, breaking his promise on not laying a finger on the Demon Slayer's family, in which the Black Mage ordered his hometown destroyed. The Demon Slayer discovers his master's betrayal and turns against him. *When it was confirmed the Black Mage would rise, the Explorers, Cygnus Knights, Heroes, and Resistance forms a mass alliance to stand ready for battle. *Arkarium, a faithful commander to the Black Mage, traveled from the present to the past and attempted to unseal his master right after the Heroes defeated the Black Mage. List of people and groups working against the Black Mage *Heroes *Cygnus Knights *Resistance *Demon Slayer *Explorers Black Wings The Black Wings are a faction led by the Black Mage. They roam Edelstein and when they brought back the Black Mage, they took over the town. The citizens of Edelstein have begun to rally and had brought forth the Resistance.